


The Doctors and the dinosaurs

by Omensofatimelord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Minor Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omensofatimelord/pseuds/Omensofatimelord
Summary: The Doctor and the Ponds explore a jungle, only to end up rescuing some people from the Doctor's past (or maybe someone who is his past).





	The Doctors and the dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a while ago in the span of about a week. It was mostly finished though, so it seemed like a good place to start. I've take some artistic licence and assumed the dr would've told Ace about his different incarnations.

It’s a jungle, of course. Every snow planet the Doctor aims for always ends up with a hike though a jungle, probably not intentionally; although you never know with him. Amy doesn't mind though, so he’ll go with it. He always does. This particular jungle is apparently Earth in the Cretaceous period, although again you never know with the Doctor. He hadn't realised how hot and humid it was compared with the 21st century. That might’ve just been the jungle though. Amy and the Doctor were just up ahead, chatting about something. Hopefully the Doctor (and wikipedia - he wasn't taking any chances with the Doctor and his borderline mystical ability to turn any situation into a potentially deadly one). They’d been walking for almost an hour, the Doctor had said something about having been here before, and how something (an irritatingly vague something, which could turn about to be a specular surprise, or more likely; a near death experience due to alien. or dinosaur. It would really shock the palaeontologists who found their fossils if it came to that.) They're currently about half way to said surprise from the TARDIS, and were resting in a clearing.

A rustling from beside him jolted Rory from his thoughts.  
“Doctor!” he called, backing away nervously from the most suspicious looking bush. No sign of moment. It was probably just some of the wildlife that had been suspiciously absent so far.  
“Hey Rory!” yells the Doctor from across the clearing. “try this!”  
“it’s really good!’ assures Amy while waving what appeared to be a stick around.  
“fine!” Rory turns away from the (probably) imaginary sound. “coming!”

It was then that the dinosaur appeared. Or it looked sort of like a dinosaur. The sort of dinosaur that wouldn't have looked out of place on the set of ‘Jurassic Park’ unlike the ones he had previously seen, which were feathered (the doctor had assured them this was normal). He backed away from the nearly human sized creature, shouting for the Doctor.  
“stay still Rory! it won't recognise you as prey”  
While the Doctor could turn any situation dangerous, listening to him while in those situations was usually a good idea, so Rory froze. The dinosaur considered Rory. Then it raised its head. A few tense seconds passed, the trio keeping as still as possible, when the dinosaur roared. It put its head back down and tilted it, watching Rory for a few more seconds, then turned and ambled off, accompanied by the sound of branches breaking. Rory held still for a few seconds, just in case, then turned to see Amy rushing worriedly towards him. 

“there’s something wrong here” the Doctor declared.  
“It almost ate me” Rory told Amy in disbelief  
“But it didn’t.” the Doctor replied.  
Rory glared at him  
“Did anyone else notice that dinosaur looked identical to the ones in Jurassic Park?” Amy cut in. Rory glared at her too.  
“It was trying to eat me!” Rory told Amy again “I was busy!”  
“yes, yes, but it didn’t.” The Doctor told them distractedly, then mostly to himself, “T-Rex’s belong in the late cretaceous, we’re too early”.  
“So why is it here then?” Amy asked him.  
“Lets find out!” He grinned at them. “come on Ponds! Geronimo!” Then, clumsy as ever, he started off into the bush back the way they had come, following the clear trail left behind by the dinosaur. Amy and Rory looked at each other, and followed him.

After almost an hour of walking they had arrived, now muddy, exhausted, and out of breath (the Doctor had explained there was less oxygen in the atmosphere now than back in the 21st century) at the top of a gentle slope overlooking what looked like a semi permanent compound, consisting of several enclosures, about half holding feathered dinosaurs and the others holding dinosaurs that wouldn't have looked out of place in a science textbook, and a large grey boulder in the middle. The Doctor gestured at them to come sit by him. They complied, Amy whispering “Why’s that there?”  
The Doctor stage whispered back “This seems really familiar”  
“Why?”  
“I hate not knowing” He answered her, apparently ignoring the question.  
There was movement in the camp below, and a portion of the central boulder slid to one side.  
“Ah, Doctor? Amy?” Rory interrupted their (admittedly disjointed) conversation. they looked up, then at the camp, just in time to see three figures leave the boulder and begin heading off into the bush, one apparently holding the other two at gun point. The Doctor leaped to his feet and was chasing them within seconds after they were beyond the tree line, leaving Amy and Rory to try to catch up. 

The three strangers walked for about five minutes, with Amy, Rory, and the Doctor following them out of sight. They arrived at a clearing and the one with the gun gestured at the other two to move back.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked the other two. Amy nudged the Doctor and made a disbelieving face at him. She looked somewhat like Rory’s old science teacher, older with shoulder length red-brown hair and a strict, somewhat misanthropic, air. The shortest one answered, rolling his r’s dramatically  
“we came across your experiments, Rani, and can’t allow this to go on!” He was dressed bizarrely, although what caught Rory’s eye was the question mark handled umbrella. He reminded Rory strongly of a slightly beige riddler.  
“Yeah!” the other said. She was clearly younger than the other two, with a baggy leather jacket and bag thrown over one shoulder. The one with the gun shrugged and took out something from a pocket. She appeared to press something on it, then a blue shimmering force field in a hexagonal shape whirred up to enclose the other two. Then she tucked the device back into her pocket, turned, and left. 

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor waited till they were sure she was gone, then came out from the bush they were hiding behind. The man was muttering under his breath and pacing, apparently trying to figure out a way out. The other sat cross legged in the middle, watching him. When the Doctor approached the force field the man looked up, and snapped “you shouldn't be here!”  
The Doctor looked taken aback for a second before he protested “We’re rescuing you!”  
“You know him?” Amy asked at the same time the girl asked “Who’re you lot then?”  
“Hello Ace!” The Doctor said to the girl. He waved towards Amy and Rory, grinning, and said “These are the Ponds”  
Half heartedly Rory protested they were Williamses, but the Doctor ignored him, choosing to focus on the man, who had just snapped at them to help him and ‘Ace’ to escape. Rory, leaving them too it, smiled at Ace.  
“Hi, I’m Rory, and this is my wife Amy” Amy waved, and went back to watching the Doctor and Ace’s friend argue.  
“Ace” she said “who’s your friend? and how did he know my name?”  
Rory sighed “He’s the Doctor, and I have no idea”  
“Just ‘the Doctor?’”  
Rory nodded. “Who’s your friend? They seem like they know each other”  
“That’s because he's the Doctor too! He must be a different incarnation”  
They looked over at the Doctors. They were talking over each other at this point, getting louder and louder until Amy snapped “Shut up! You go first” and pointed to Ace’s Doctor. “There must be some device the Rani’s used to put the force field up! Its a matter of finding it and manually turning it off”  
“of course!” Rory’s Doctor nearly shouted. “Its going to be down here!”  
He began waving his sonic screw driver at the ground a few meters from the force field.  
“how do you know?” Amy asked.  
“I saw myself do it” The Doctor said, not looking up.  
With a whoosh a control panel slid up. He knelt down and waved the sonic screw driver over the wiring, causing the force field to drop. 

“Thank you” the other Doctor said “Ace?”  
“Yeah, what the professor said, thanks. It was nice meeting you Rory.” said Ace “can we blow up the base now?”  
“Ace!” Her Doctor said exasperatedly.  
“we should go” The Doctor told Amy and Rory. “Ace and I have got it under control”  
“But shouldn't we stay and make sure?”  
“nah, they've got it under control” a grin spread across his face “besides, we could be exploring the planet Undrvl! The entire planet is one giant market, selling wares from all over the galaxy! In the 60th century at least…”  
Amy gave him a grin back. “only if you can land us there”  
There was a loud boom followed by a disgruntled “Ace!” from the direction of the path back to the base.  
“See? All under control”  
Bickering, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory began retracing their path back to the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, please hit the kudos button, I'd really appreciate the recognition. Thanks :)


End file.
